


Visiting one last time

by Zearay



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Fucking sad shit, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Writing to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean visits a grave and some stuff happens. Sad ending, but it's good. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting one last time

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been read through for mistakes... Please bear over with me.

He was finally here. Here, the place he hadn't visited for years. He was all alone, no one around to interrupt him. He couldn't believe what happened back then, but now, now it was a little easier to think about. To think through; every little detail, every word uttered, every moment of innocent silence they'd shared, every time they'd caught each other staring. Those were the good memories, the bad involving cursing and betrayal. He didn't like thinking about them.  
He'd rather remember the smile of his lover, the faith he had in him, the pure, angelic face and the cute cheeks covered in freckles. He liked to remember all the times they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, all the times he'd told him how much he cared, how treasured he was, and how he would stay with him to the end.  
He hadn't believed it, when he got the news. He couldn't believe that he wouldn't see his loving smile ever again. He couldn't believe that he was dead. Gone. Forever. That he never got to tell him he loved him, that he wanted to be his for all eternity. He didn't get to hold his hand one last time. One last time. Last time. Last time? When was that? A long time ago. Many years before present. Too many.  
He was crying. Tears were running down his cheeks, as he stared at the cold stone in front of him. On the stone were engraved those words, he'd held so dear.  
"Don't hide your face, show the world how great you are, and the world will love you to no end."  
He didn't even get to show him, how right he was. He buried his face in his hands and cried, still clutching a bouquet of flowers. His legs collapsed under him, and he fell to his knees. He carefully placed the bouquet in front of the grave and sat for a moment, silent tears streaming down his face, before he couldn't hold back anymore. He broke down completely, as the sky began to cry. Heavy raindrops fell on his shaking body and he became soaked to the bone. But he didn't care. All he cared about was gone, and he would never get it back. He would never see him again. He would have to live life without him, but he wondered if he could do that. Wondered if he could move on. He didn't know. All he knew was, that the love of his life was gone, and that was all he cared about knowing.  
However, as he was sitting in front of the cold stone, drenched in sadness and tears, he didn't hear the silent words of comfort. He didn't feel the light touch of a hand resting on his shoulder. But had he looked up with his tear-filled eyes, he would have seen a faint smile on a cute, freckled face, belonging to none other than the person, he'd held so close.  
If Jean had just lifted his face one last time, he would have seen Marco standing in front of his grave, the bouquet in his hands and a smile on his face. He might even have heard the quiet "I love you" from the other, if he'd stopped apologizing for not keeping his promise. If he'd just stood still and quiet for a little moment, there wouldn't be another grave to visit. But he didn't look up to see Marco's smile, and he didn't listen to hear his thanks. But now he will be with the other, even though it pains all of the people, that he left behind.


End file.
